


Sloppy Love

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Banter, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Switching, Top Stephen Strange, Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, off-screen aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: "Daddy?" Peter panted, a whine to his voice that had Stephen grinning openly."I am pondering the amount of strikes this should get you. Disobedient sluts need punished, as you know."(...)"If I can just--" Stark tried, his hands stroking Peter's hips just a little too hard to be totally reassuring."You may not just," Stephen snapped.MCU Kink Bingo Round 4 Fill, N5: Characters Are Caught Having SexTony Stark Bingo Round 3 Fill, Adopted Square: Kink: Spanking - (card 3026)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Sloppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> One more double fill for the MCU Kink Bingo and the TSB! Hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> Thank you to Betheflame for beta-ing once again! 💚

"Well, well, well," Stephen clicked his tongue, "how very careless of you to disobey here, Peter." 

The boy's eyes widened almost comically. Stephen only raised an eyebrow at him as he fully kicked the door to the office of SI's boss. Tony Stark smirked at him, still balls deep in his boy and appearing the least repentant a man could look. 

Peter was bent over the man's desk, papers still littering the wooden surface, crumpling under Peter's elbows. 

"Quite a show you make, boy."

"Daddy… I… I can explain," the boy said, whimpers making him stutter.

"Oh can you now?" Stephen sneered. He walked across the room, and instead of walking up to the desk chose to sit on the large sofa facing away from the windows. His suit rode up his legs a bit as he spread his knees just enough for the bulge in his pants to become obvious and chuckled darkly at the way Peter's mouth fell open and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. 

The three-quarter view this spot granted him allowed Stephen to take his fill of Peter's position - the way his back arched and his perky ass sat flush to Stark's hips, impaled on a cock Stephen knew oh too well. It also let him see that despite getting caught in the middle of fucking another man, Peter didn't seem in a rush to get off said cock and instead fought with himself not to rock back and seek the rough thrusts Stephen had no doubt put a stop to. Stephen glanced back into Peter's eyes once he realized the boy's cage was still snugly fastened around his flushed cocklet, an appreciative hum making its way past his lips. Good boy keeping himself locked like all fuck toys should.

"Daddy?" Peter panted, a whine to his voice that had Stephen grinning openly. 

"I am pondering the amount of strikes this should get you. Disobedient sluts need punished, as you know." 

Peter's eyes screwed shut, whether in fear or in arousal, Stephen didn't know. He'd bet on both, his little pain whore only ever faked recoiling from spankings after all. 

"If I can just--" Stark tried, his hands stroking Peter's hips just a little too hard to be totally reassuring. 

"You may not just," Stephen's gaze snapped to the man's eyes, quietly delighting in the way they widened almost imperceptibly. "Unless you want to receive some for yourself, I suggest you shut up, Mr. Stark. I am less than inclined to believe the slut was forced into any of this, and will therefore be punishing him once you are done destroying his weepy cunt. But make it good, I'll be watching."

It was Stark's turn to go slack-jawed, to Stephen's greatest amusement. He put his hand on his crotch and reclined on the couch. 

"You may proceed." 

The tone combined with the way Stephen squeezed himself through his pants seemed to work like a charm. Peter, who'd been quiet since he'd brought up his impending spanking, whimpered in need as Stark put one of his hands at the back of his neck, pressing him down as he started moving again. The lube they'd apparently generously applied squelched and their skins slapped together, making Stephen bite the inside of his cheeks. How pretty. 

It became hard to stay in character with the way Peter started openly crying in Tony's - _Stark's_ \- papers, and Stark grunted his pleasure as he snapped his hips increasingly hard. 

"That's good, that's good," Stephen purred, his own hand going faster over the outline of his cock, "Go on, spank the whore, warm him up for what will come next." 

Stark looked up at him, the delirious state of his arousal clear in the almost shy way he slapped the first spank down Peter's cheek, only to do it again, harder, never letting go of Peter's neck as he hammered away at his prostate and the boy mewled. 

"See how much he likes it? Depraved hole, that's all he's good for, go on, use him, Stark, make yourself come deep inside, his greedy ass will swallow it all, I can guarantee you."

Both men moaned in kind at the filth that came out of Stephen's mouth and Stephen had to bite his bottom lip hard to stop his own sounds from filtering out. Quickly, he undid his belt and pulled out his cock, jerking it in his hand fast hard and dirty. 

"Come now, you've played long enough, you little bitch," Stephen growled at Tony, just for the sake of watching his head throw back and hear the gorgeous whimper the man let out. 

It wasn't instant, but Tony came fast enough that when Stephen got up and walked around the desk, he rewarded him with a kiss to his cheek and a gentle graze of his nails down his sweaty neck. 

"Go sit down now."

Tony’s hand left Peter’s neck with a hard squeeze of encouragement that made the boy whine in need and when he pulled out, Peter tried to follow him with his ass, tried to keep him inside him longer. Stephen’s hand came down on his cheek faster than it took Tony to pull out completely. Peter shrieked and jerked forward, effectively yanking himself off Tony’s limp cock.

“That’s what you get for being such a greedy slut.” Stephen snapped at him. 

He watched Tony sit on the couch, his naked backside making the leather squeak with the sweat that was matting his fuzzy cheeks. How very nice. Then he watched the way Peter’s asshole winked, trying to keep Tony’s come inside as long as he could as much as it yearned to be filled again. 

Stephen didn’t make him wait. Not on today’s menu.

He pushed his slacks and briefs further down his thighs, took his meaty cock in hand and pushed it past Peter’s rim in one rough thrust, bottoming out and immediately using Peter’s hips to make himself come, Tony’s spend just making the slide smoother. 

“Look at you,” Stephen panted, “aren’t you ashamed? Maybe you should be… A glorified fleshlight waiting to be bred by two real men, yeah?”

Peter whined, panting and drooling in Tony’s papers, his back arching and bowing in time with Stephen yanking him forward or backward. 

“Answer me, you filthy little come dump!” Stephen slapped his backside again, on both sides this time, both his hands coming down on Peter’s round ass hard, the sound of the strikes deliciously echoing down Stephen’s ears.

“Yes, yes Daddy.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I want your come, I want your babies, and Tony’s, give me… please… please fill me up… I need it…”

“That’s enough talking,” Stephen spanked Peter’s ass again, watching how beautifully red the two cheeks already were and pressing his thumbs in the meat of them just for the pleasure of seeing the skin turn white around them and that of hearing Peter sob again. “You’ll get more come than your filthy ass can keep in and the moment you start letting it drip on the floor is the moment I’ll turn to your face and start washing your dirty whorish throat, you hear me?” 

Stephen looked from Peter’s smushed face, where tears had gone from his cheeks to the papers on Tony’s desk, making reports smudged messes of salty water, to Tony’s gasping face, smirking at the utterly wrecked look on his partner’s face. Fuck could roleplaying with these two be fulfilling.

When Stephen started feeling the tell-tale tingles of his orgasm building up in his loins, he reached down to grab both Peter’s balls and his caged cock, roughly pulling on them as he kept hammering away at his ass. 

“You are mine, don’t you ever forget it again.” He growled and finally, the last snap of his hips forward made his stomach ripple, cut his breath for a few beats, and his release jerked out of his cock to flood Peter’s ass along with Tony’s seed. 

Peter writhed under him, fucking himself on Stephen’s twitching cock and sobbed harder when Stephen once again beat his ass with both hands, then forcibly pulled Peter off his cock. 

“Oh, you want to come now?” he asked, fake sympathy lacing his voice as Peter cried pleas and other broken promises. “Guess I could milk my whore, uh? What do you think, Stark? Should I let the fucktoy dribble out of his cage?”

Tony moaned at the filthy words, nodding, his throat working hard to swallow the excess of saliva that had started pooling and leaking out of the corner of his lips - the first stages of subspace always looked so good on him. 

Stephen reached forward and grabbed Peter by the hair, pulling him off the desk and pushing him roughly towards Tony, smiling at the way he once again shrieked in both pain and delirious arousal. Such a good toy, meeting Stephen’s sadistic desires just so. 

He pushed him down across Tony’s knees and didn’t waste time kneeling next to them, looking up into Tony’s dazed eyes and smirking face as he pushed two fingers into Peter’s sloppy hole and immediately started stroking rough circles over the boy’s prostate. 

Peter contorted every which way on Tony’s knees, almost jerking Stephen’s hands off him in his despair. 

“Hold him down now. Be useful, Tony.” 

Tony's arms came to press down across Peter's shoulder blades and into the thin muscles at the back of the boy's thighs, effectively pinning him down to his lap as Stephen got his way with torturing Peter's prostate properly. 

"Daddy," Peter whined, he sounded so wrecked, his little bottom so roughened up and delightful Stephen couldn't help himself - he added a third finger to his prodding and leaned down to lick at his abused hole with a greed that made Tony moan brokenly. 

"So dirty," Tony whispered, and then, going off-script at the exact moment Stephen stopped caring, he pulled his arm off Peter's shoulders to bury Stephen’s face further into Peter's ass. 

Stephen moaned, his spent, wet dick twitching at all the scents and noises and sensations that came with his newfound position. He rubbed, and circled, and pressed, and jammed his fingers into Peter's ass, lapping at the semen that leaked out of his hole and coated his fingers with every new thrust and finally, Peter mewled and his hips jolted and he started coming. He moaned so low, sobbed so hard, it was too beautiful. 

Stephen slurped at his hole one last time before drawing back, pulling his fingers out and reaching up to jam them between Tony's lips, winking at him when the man took them without protest and instead started sucking on them avidly. Then Stephen sat back and helped Peter come off Tony's lap, gathering him in his arms on the floor, brushing his sweaty curls off his forehead and drying his tear-streaked cheeks with his thumb. 

"You did great, you did amazing baby boy, Daddy's very proud, very very proud." He whispered as he kissed Peter's forehead and looked up when Tony laughed. 

"Fuck that filthy of mouth of yours, Stephen," he laughed again. 

Stephen reached up to squeeze his knee gently. 

"You bring it out of me, both of you." 

"Liar," Peter whispered. 

"Oh is that right?" 

"Hmmm," Peter nodded, "we're just your excuses to let it run freely, dirty old man." 

"Old man?" Stephen feigned shock, "Maybe I haven't spanked you hard enough if you can still use your mouth to insult me…"

"Guess not," Tony mused, pretending to ponder over it. 

"Shut up and kiss me, both of you," Peter whispered, his voice all raspy and wet. 

"Yes, sir," Stephen laughed as well before bending his neck and licking at Peter's lips before pushing his tongue inside, his hand leaving Tony's knee to cup Peter's jaw possessively. 

Tony slid off the couch, to kneel on Peter's other side and cupped his face as well, taking his turn at plundering Peter's lips when Stephen drew back and kissed his temple instead. 

"Come on," Stephen pulled Tony off Peter by his hair, pausing to kiss Tony's lips hard as well, before he kept on, "Let's run ourselves a bath." 

"Yes," Peter hissed in agreement, "I'm filthy." 

"As you should be." Stephen winked at him. 

"Amen to that." Tony grinned before getting up and helping them to do the same. 

Peter's legs almost gave out from under him so Tony took him off his feet and into his arms instead, letting Stephen lead the way through their private hallway to their apartment. 

"Your ass is next, Strange," Tony called after him, his gaze trained on the way the man's toned ass bobbed and pulled at his barely hanging on slacks with every step. 

Stephen looked back over his shoulder and grinned at him, "Only if you call me Daddy while you take it, baby boy, you have more manners than that." 


End file.
